One becomes Two
by HetaFreak-Me
Summary: Greenland is Denmark's cousin representing part of his land, but he's not really acknowledged as a representitive. Just like Prussia!


Greenland and Prussia: One becomes two.

Hey reader bros! So I'm back with another fanfiction, this time it's got Denmark in it... well okay not quite, but close enough! So the main characters here are Greenland; Denmark's cousin and owner of part of his land, and Prussia (surprise, surprise *cough cough cough*) and the basis of it is that Greenland is fed up of not being taken seriously; people barely acknowledge him as a representative (minus Dane-boy) since he's mostly under Denmark's control. Only one other person fits that sort of description for me... The albino potato bastard himself; Prussia. He was the great Prussian kingdom at one point, he was also east Germany. Not so much nation-y(?) stuff now, so he is pretty much ignored and is barely acknowledged as a representative. Bottom line; Prussia and Greenland are becoming fast friends!  
One more thing; human names are used but only when public are around, otherwise they're referred to as countries. Genie en Sie das Kapitel!(1)

* * *

One becomes two, chapter 1 - Cleaning the closet.

Denmark was going through an old closet filled with memorabilia and well, junk. He started to pull out some old things he had forgotten about; an old bongo set, a mascot outfit from school days, an old fuzzy blanket with a few stains here and there, a pair of handcuffs, a super Mario lunch box also from school days and lastly a shoulder to knee length, black coat with white epaulettes and a Gothic grey smoky design down the back.

"Huh, what's this doing here? This isn't mine..." He racked his brain over where it came from and how it got in his closet, but he couldn't think of anything.  
"Oh well, it's a nice coat maybe someone put it there by mistake? But why my second floor, bedroom closet? Could have been Norway possibly, I don't really think this is his style though..." Just before he could think of anything else, his phone rang. He picked it up, it was Prussia. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Dane-babes! You fancy coming out for drinks tonight?"  
"Uh sure, why not! Who else is coming?"  
"Just the usual crowd; Arthur, Lovino and mua!"  
"Ok sure, what time?"  
(Song)"DEAR DARLING, PLEASE EXCUSE MY WRITING-" Denmark had to hold the phone away from his ear as England began to roar on the other end.  
"Arthur shut the FUCK UP!" Prussia shouted, it was pretty clear that England was already moderately hammered.  
"Sorry bout that Artie thought it was a good idea to scare the shit outta some pretty ladies... anyways, we'll be there in half an hour."  
"Ok see you guys soon, oh and make sure England puts a sock in it, last time he tried to 'warm a ladies heart with music' we ended up in a jail cell overnight."  
"No problem, Lovino already threatened his shins so he'll be good and quiet for a while."  
"Ok good well, be seein' ya!"  
"Auf Wiedersehen." He then heard everyone else call goodbye, and hung up.

Denmark grabbed the closet stuff together leaving the coat and shoved it all back into the closet. "Ah well, it's a job for another day I suppose." He then took the coat and put it on a coat-hanger and hung it on the wall. "I still don't know whose this is... I'll ask the guys see what they say." He then went for a shower before he went out.

After his shower he got dressed and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and went to sit on the porch swing. He pondered over whose coat it could be, somehow he felt it had a really important meaning but he just couldn't put his finger on it. His thoughts were interrupted when a black convertible rolled into his drive.

"Yo Dane-babes!" Prussia shouted  
"Hey bastard" Romano laughed.  
"Hell-" England tried to say but instead fell out of the car.  
"Hey dicks, lets get blasted!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" They all roared together.  
"Right come on then or are we waiting for 2P's to kill us in our sleep!" Prussia boomed  
"Shut up we're leaving right now bastard!" Romano commented  
"Okay eine zwei drei vier, Marukaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu Boku Puroisen!" Prussia sang  
"Boku Igirisu" England added  
"Boku Hetalia" Romano chimed in  
"Boku Denmaku" Denmark finished.

"Aa hitofude de, Mieru subarashii sekai!" They all sang.  
"Nagagutsu de kanpai da Hetalia!" Romano continued  
"Tube wa noru enpitsu da Igirisu! England sang  
"Emi tte, noruu~ē wa kūruda kuso, nomu, watashi wa denmākuda" Denmark contributed(2)  
"Hyotto suru mo shinakute mo Puroisen da ze!" Prussia finished

"Hey guys who wants to go to that new pub that opened up?" England asked  
"Yeah! Why not." Prussia agreed  
"I hate new places, they always have crowds of drunk bastards." Romano moaned  
"I agree with Roma on this one guys, it'll have loads of people because it's new." Denmark nodded  
"Ohhh why do we always do what stinky poo poo head, Romano says!" England whined  
"Stinky poo poo head? Anyway we do what I say because I speak sense!" Romano countered  
"Pfft" Prussia blurted  
"WHAT YOU GOT SOMETHING BETTER?" Romano shouted  
"...No" Prussia spoke after a few seconds  
"Shut up and drive then." Romano complained  
"We're here." Denmark added  
Romano's face turned red "T-that was quick." He mumbled  
"Kesesesesese who's talking now!" Prussia asserted  
"Shut up you dick and gimme your jacket, I'm cold." Romano commanded as they walked into the bar (or stumbled in England's case)  
"Should of brought your own" Prussia mumbled handing it over  
"I'll go get drinks" Romano spoke  
"Oh speaking of coats, I found a coat that doesn't belong to me in my closet." Denmark said

"Oh, what did it look like?" England asked  
"Well, it was long with white epaulettes and a Gothic grey smoky design down the back-"  
"Not mine then." England interrupted  
"Yeah I thought so, I just can't help but think that it has an certain importance." Denmark speculated  
Romano sat back at the table with their drinks. "What you guys talking about, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
"Oh, just a coat that I found in my closet that doesn't belong to me-"  
"HOW COULD YOU FORGET!" Prussia shouted standing up from the table, he had an angry look on his face.  
"I-" Denmark tried  
"NO I've heard enough! You are despicable, you asshole!" Prussia stormed away from their table, he wrestled his coat off of Romano then ran out the door.  
"HEY!" Romano called after him

"What was that about?" England said confusedly  
"I have no idea..." Denmark said  
"Great now I'm going to catch a fucking cold!" Romano complained  
England and Denmark both stared at Romano with a look on their faces like 'who cares about you, what da fuq just happened'.  
"What!" Romano shouted  
Something caught England's eye and he began to look around, it was then that he realised that everyone in the bar was staring at them.

"Uh mates, maybe we should leave..." He spoke They all looked around and gulped "Yeah, lets go." Denmark replied.

* * *

(1) German - Enjoy the chapter

(2) Japanese - Drinking, laughing and fucking Norway is cool, I'm Denmark!

* * *

So there you go, sorry it was short. It will get better! So why do you think Prussia was so angry? Whose coat is it? Do you think the coat and Prussia's anger relate? who knows... And by the way epaulettes are like pads that go on your shoulders, sometimes they have tassels on them. One last thing; I did do the marukaite chikyuu Denmark lyrics myself, they probably don't fit the song but oh well... what else could I do when he doesn't have a character song.

HetaFreak-Me signing out!


End file.
